Writing To The Ninja
by ninjagogirl luvs iceage21
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like to write to your favorite ninja? Wouldn't you love to ask them questions and get great answers from them? Well, now is your chance. You now have the opportunity to write a fan letter to your favorite ninja and ask any question or questions you like. Only a minimum of five questions. Ask now. Rated T because I'm not sure how the questions will be.
1. A Letter to Cole

WRITING TO THE NINJA

A LETTER FOR COLE

 **HEY, GUYS! lovesgod12 HERE! SO EXCITED TO BE TALKING TO YOU ALL AGAIN. ITS BEEN SO LONG.**

 **SO, I THOUGHT THAT I WOULD WRITE LETTERS TO THE NINJA AND I WOULD GIVE YOU GUYS THE OPPORTUNITY TO ASK QUESTIONS AND LET THE NINJA ANSWER THEM. I TRIED DOING IT ON MY WATTPAD, BUT IT DIDN'T WORK, SO I'M TRYING IT ON FANFICTION. JUST TO REMIND YOU. I'M TAKING A MAXIMUM AMOUNT OF FIVE QUESTIONS ONLY. IT'LL BE TOO HARD TO REMEMBER SO MANY OF THEM, SO ONLY ASK ABOUT FIVE.**

 **JUST SOME UPCOMING REMINDERS. TOMORROW IS MY FIRST ANNIVERSARY OF BEING ON FANFICTION. EVEN THOUGH I DIDN'T START WRITING STORIES UNTIL JANUARY, I STILL THINK THAT ITS A GOOD IDEA TO CELEBRATE THE DAY I FIRST CAME ON HERE. ALSO, THIS SATURDAY IS MY BIRTHDAY. OH, I'M SO EXCITED. I CAN'T WAIT! I'M DEFINITELY POSTING THAT DAY. BOTH THOSE DAYS, TO BE EXACT.**

 **I'M SURE YOU GUYS ARE PROBABLY READY TO HEAR ME STOP TALKING SO YOU CAN BEGIN READING, SO I AM LEAVING NOW.**

 **ENJOY!**

Dear Cole,

Hello, my name is Beth and I am writing to you as a fan. I'm so excited to talk to you. I'm like one of your biggest fans. I'm literally in love with you. I'm just saying. I do have one question. Do you plan on ever getting married? Just a question that I was curious to ask. Anyway, it's time to get down to the real questions. In the fourth episode of season five, you turned into a ghost. Do you think that one day you will turn back into a human again? As you number one biggest fan, I am pleased to say that I am not happy with how that turned out for you. I was literally on the edge of my seat when I heard about it. Another question for you. Do you like Nya more than just a friend? I'm just wondering. I have a feeling that sooner or later, she'll have to choose. Well, that's all the questions I have. I can't wait to hear from you. No need to rush or anything.

Love,

Beth.

Dear Beth,

Hello there. This is Cole. Your favorite ninja of all times. I'm very happy to be speaking with a person that is my number one fan. I'm not very sure how you could literally be in love with me, but I suppose you don't love me too much to actually wanna marry me yourself. A lot of my fans are extremely in love with me. Also, the question whether I plan to get married is a bit of a personal question, but I'll answer it. Anything for my biggest fan. I will say that I do plan to be married one day, even though I'm not sure who the girl is or if it will ever happen. That's just something I'll have to wait for destiny to answer.

You have some questions for me. I'm willing to answer. You asked me if I was ever to become human again. I wish I could become human again. I hate being in this ghost form. I made the mistake of staying inside that haunted temple for too long. Hopefully I will find a way to turn myself human again. When I do, I'll make sure to never enter the doors of a haunted place ever again. You also said something about if I like Nya more than just a friend. To be perfectly honest, I think maybe Jay is a lot more suitable for her. I like Nya, but I think of her more as a sister, not a girlfriend. Besides, she's a ninja now, so why shouldn't we have her as a sister? That's just my opinion.

It was great talking to you, Beth. I hope you send another letter to me soon. I'm sure you have lots of questions, but you don't have time to write them all down. I'm sure that would be too much work. Anyway, I hope to hear from you again. Thanks for writing.

Sincerely,

Cole.

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU LIKE THAT.**

 **THERE WILL BE MORE LETTERS WHERE THAT CAME FROM. FOR THE FIRST SIX CHAPTERS, I WILL BE ASKING THE NINJA QUESTIONS AND GETTING ANSWERS FROM THEM. I HOPE TO GET SOME GOOD QUESTIONS FROM YOU GUYS.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. A Letter to Kai

A LETTER TO KAI

Dear Kai,

Hello, my name is Beth. I must say that I am a great fan of yours. I suppose I didn't mention to you that Cole is my favorite ninja in the whole wide world. I'm practically in love with him. Don't get me wrong. I like you a lot. Did Cole tell you that I plan to marry him? Just kidding on that part. I suppose I'm talking a little too much about Cole. I should be talking about you. Anyway, I must say that I'm a big fan of yours and as any fan would, I have some questions for you. Do you think you will ever find love? Don't get me wrong. I think that you and Skylor would've been a perfect match, but since she went to run her father's noodle shop, none of us have seen her since. Another question. This one is about trust. Who do you trust to be with your sister? Cole or Jay? This debate is getting so serious? Well, it's always great to talk. I hope you write back soon. Thanks for listening.

Love,

Beth.

Dear Beth,

This is Kai speaking. I'm glad to hear that you are one of my greatest fans. I'm glad to be hearing to you. I figured Cole would be your all time favorite ninja. A lot of people like him, but we still have the same amount of fans. I don't think that he's ever mentioned about marrying you or about you ever being in love with him. He doesn't really tell me anything that's personal. I think it's time we get back to the subject on me.

You have some questions for me, and I'm willing to answer them. You wanted to know if I will ever find love again. Well, I'm not really sure. Skylor was the first girl I fell in love with at first sight. It was sad to see that we had to go our separate ways, but I couldn't just ditch my team and run off with her. Besides, I'm sure she feels the same way about me, but I don't think that she and I will get together anytime soon. If I do find love again, well, that's on me. The question that you had on trust. Merely, I'm not very sure which guy I trust to be with my sister. I believe that it's best if Nya decides that on her own. You seem to be a big fan, so if you ever decide to send her a fan letter, ask her that question. I'm sure she gets it a lot, but still.

It was wonderful talking to you, Beth. I hope I get to hear from you again. If you're ever around in the area, why don't you call me up and we could get together sometime. If you want. Well, hope you write again soon.

Sincerely,

Kai.

* * *

 **HOORAY! I WROTE KAI A FAN LETTER. I WONDER WHO WILL BE NEXT.**

 **OH, TODAY IS MY FIRST ANNIVERSARY ON FANFICTION. FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT KNOW ME, THANKS FOR BEING THE BEST READERS, REVIEWERS AND GREATEST PEOPLE OUT THERE. YOU REALLY TOUCHED MY HEART. MAY GOD BLESS YOU ALL.**

 **ALSO, MY BIRTHDAY IS IN TWO DAYS. I CAN'T WAIT. I'M SO EXCITED.**

 **HOPE YOU LIKED MY LETTER TO KAI.**

 **PLEASE REVIEWS AND ASK QUESTIONS. SO FAR I HAVE TWO. REMEMBER, ONLY A MINIMUM OF FIVE. THANKS.**


	3. A Letter to Jay

A LETTER TO JAY

Dear Jay,

My name is Beth and I am a good fan of yours. I wouldn't say that I'm your biggest fan since I love Cole and Kai so much and I do believe that your a really good guy. Well, you already have a girlfriend, so I shouldn't be thinking about falling in love with you. I actually have a big crush on Cole. Literally. Well, time for questions. Do you have any siblings that we don't know about? I'm sure you have more members in your family than meets the eye. Next question. Do you love Nya so much that you would like to propose marriage to her? It seems to me that things are getting pretty lovey dovey around you two. Plus, you guys have been dating for a while so that's why I asked. I hope you write back soon. Thanks for listening.

Love,

Beth.

Dear Beth,

Thanks for writing to me. I really enjoy getting fan mail. It actually makes me feel good to see that people out there have a heart for me. I understand that your not my biggest fan, but at least your still a fan. I would figure you would like Cole. If you want him, take him. I'm not sure about Kai since he's in the love phase, too, but you can definitely have Cole.

Anyway, you have some questions for me. I will say that I have one sibling that I don't talk about much. His name is Roger, but he's never around because he's a world traveler. He spends most of his time out in the world than he does in our homeland. He always said that he wanted to travel and now he has that chance. Also, do I plan to propose to Nya anytime soon? Well, I do plan to propose one of these days, but the moment hasn't been planned out. I will say that I love her more than any girl out there. That's kind of the reason why I said you could have Cole if you wanted to. To be honest, I'll do it one day, but not now. She's still young and strong, so it's best to wait.

I really enjoyed talking to you. I hope you come to visit Ninjago City soon. When you do, give me a call and I'll come find you. I'll even bring Cole along so you two can start getting to know each other. Hope to hear from you again real soon.

Sincerely,

Jay.

* * *

 **A LETTER FOR JAY. HOORAY!**

 **REMEMBER, IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS TO ASK TO YOUR FAVORITE NINJA, DON'T HESITATE TO WRITE TO THEM. REMEMBER, FIVE QUESTIONS ONLY.**

 **I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS FAN LETTER THAT I SENT TO JAY AND HE SENT ONE BACK.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. A Letter to Zane

A LETTER TO ZANE

Dear Zane,

My name is Beth and I'm a fan. A good fan. If your wondering what kind of fan I'm talking about, I'm explaining a star girl fan. Never mind. Forget I said all that. Well, how can you forget when I just wrote it down? I know I should just throw this letter away and start a new one, but I'm not gonna do so. I'll just let it start off like so. Okay, let me go on ahead and ask you some questions. I've been wondering this ever since season four. Now that Pixal is your all time lover, or in any case your girlfriend, do you plan to rebuild her one day? Since you two are in love, I figured it would be time to create a new body for her since she disassembled herself. Next question. Do you enjoy being known as the Titanium Ninja? Don't get me wrong. You looked awesome with your old body, but you look even more awesome in your titanium body. So shiny and so titanium. Why do I always act so weird? Oh, well. Time to end this letter. I hope you write back soon.

Love,

Beth.

Dear Beth,

I would like to thank you for writing to me. I do not get many letters from star girl fans. I am not very sure what that is, but I believe it is best if I don't not ask about certain things from you. I am sure this letter will give me a chance to get to know you. I actually like the way you began this letter. It makes me feel as though I am not the weird one as others say I am. My apologies for calling you weird, by the way.

It appears you have some questions for me. I will be happy to answer them. It does seem that Pixal is vital to me and I love her deep within my power source, or to be more simple, I love her deep within my heart. I have been thinking about redesigning her the way that she once was before. I am not sure when I will do so, but I can tell you that it will be one day. For the next question, I am actually enjoying myself as being the titanium ninja. It feels as though I am different, but no matter what I look on the outside, I am still me. I am who I was from the start. A nindroid.

I suppose you have no more questions, so there is nothing more to say. I must be off now, but I hope you write again. Thank you for the great questions. Farewell.

Sincerely,

Zane.

* * *

 **A LETTER TO ZANE. HOW NICE AM I?**

 **SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED. SCHOOL IS THE WORST, AM I RIGHT. PLUS, FINALS ARE COMING UP AND THAT'LL BE EVEN MORE STRESSFUL. AT LEAST THANKSGIVING BREAK IS NEXT WEEK. NO SCHOOL FOR NINE WHOLE DAYS. WEEKENDS COUNT.**

 **WELL, THAT'S ALL I GOTTA SAY.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW. AND ASK QUESTIONS.**


	5. A Letter to Lloyd

A LETTER TO LLOYD

Dear Lloyd,

My name is Beth. I will say that I am a great fan of yours. Oh, my gosh. I can't believe I'm talking to the legendary green ninja. I'm so excited to be writing to you. I have so much to say. I have so many questions to ask. I'll just play along with only two questions. This is so exciting. Okay, let me start asking. How does it feel to be the ultimate spinjitzu master? I know it must feel great. Exciting for the most part. I was soooo happy to hear that you became the legendary green master. I felt like jumping up and down on my bed. Just kidding on that part. Okay, next question. How does it feel to be grown up in a quick amount of time? I'm sure you wanted to spend the rest of your childhood as it were everyday. I know I would. Although the ninja would've made you train every single day, you would've put some parts of your childhood to the side. I'm just saying. Well, that's all the questions I have. It's also all I have to say. I hope you write back to me soon. You are the greatest ninja in all of Ninjago. Hope to hear from you soon.

Love,

Beth.

Dear Beth,

Thanks for writing to me. I do have a lot of fans. Considering that I'm actually known as the ultimate spinjitzu master now, but if you refer to me as the green ninja, that's fine with me. I would have it either way. I figure you would have a lot to say and some questions to ask. Thank you for not saying too many, though. I wouldn't wanna spend too much time on this letter.

Let's get down to the questions. Do I enjoy being the ultimate spinjitzu master? Well, there are some ups and downs when it comes to it. I enjoy it because I get to help others. It given me a chance to bring the good out instead of being bad. If it wasn't for the ninja, I don't know where I would be right now. I suppose a lot of people were excited to hear that I was the green ninja, but I'm not sure about people jumping up and down on the bed. I'm just saying. Let's move on. How do I feel about growing up so fast? Well, I didn't think there would be much to my childhood. I figured that all I would be doing was training and not being like all the other kids. That's why I decided to sacrifice my childhood and let the time for the battle come along.

Well, that's all I have to say. It was great talking to you, Beth. I hope you keep this letter and cherish it for the rest of your life. I would like for you to do that. Thanks for writing. I hope to hear from you again. Go Ninja Go!

Sincerely,

Lloyd.

* * *

 **A LETTER TO LLOYD. THE GREATEST NINJA OF ALL TIME.**

 **SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. SCHOOL IS JUST GETTING HARDER AND HARDER BY THE MINUTE. AT LEAST NEXT WEEK I'LL BE OUT FOR THANKSGIVING BREAK. THAT'S SOMETHING TO LOOK FORWARD TO. I KNOW SOME OF YOU ARE WAITING FOR ME TO PLACE YOUR LETTERS ON THIS SERIES. I PROMISE TO DO SO AS SOON AS I CAN. I ONLY HAVE TO WRITE TO NYA AND THEN I WILL COME TO YOU GUYS. I JUST WANTED YOU TO BE AWARE OF THAT.**

 **I HOPE THIS WAS ENJOYING TO READ.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW. AND ASK QUESTIONS.**


	6. A Letter to Nya

A LETTER TO NYA

Dear Nya,

My name is Beth. I'm am your biggest fan. You are my one and only favorite girl ninja. Even though you might be the only girl on the team, I still think that you're my favorite. Well, you might not be the only ninja girl in Ninjago, you are clearly my favorite. Wow. I'm talking way too much about that subject. Let's just move on to the questions before I start chattering again. First question. Which boy have you finally chosen? Cole or Jay? This debate has been going on for way too long. For the record, you would make a greater girlfriend to Jay than Cole. Here's what I think. Don't worry about what some dumb machine says and follow what your heart tells you. Cole is not good enough for you. He's mine! Okay, forget I said that. Let's move on to the next question. When you were told that you were to become the master of water, why weren't you happy about it. I mean you've always wanted to be a ninja since your brother became one. I'm just wondering why you changed your mind. Well, that's enough out of me for one day. I hope you write back soon. You are my favorite girl ninja.

Love,

Beth.

Dear Beth,

Thank you for writing to me. It's always nice to be talking to someone that's a great fan. I will say that I am the only girl ninja that's helping the masters of spinjitzu. Well, there's Misako, but you get my point. I suppose I should be talking to you about myself. Instead, I'm talking about other people. How ridiculous of me. You must think I'm a chatterbox or something.

Why don't we move on to the questions, shall we? Did I just ask you a question? There I go again. Questioning you. Sorry about that. Let's move on. You asked me which boy have I chosen. Cole or Jay? I would have to say that the boy I have to choose needs to be smart, funny, kind and caring. Oh, and everything else combined. I'm talking about the positive words. If there's one of those boys I have to choose, it has to be... Jay. He's my choice. My one and only choice. Your second question was when I was told to be the water ninja, why wasn't I happy about it. There's a good reason why. I've always been used to being the samurai that becoming a ninja just slipped my mind. I thought I couldn't do it. I was about to give up hope. That was my problem. I wanted to give up. After seeing what I could really do on the inside, I'm happy to be the water ninja.

Well, I suppose that's all the questions you have for me. Thank you for writing. I have no more time to talk. Right now I have to go stop another villain. I hope you write back to me again soon.

Sincerely,

Nya.

* * *

 **HEY, GUYS. IT'S ONLY ME.**

 **SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR A WHILE. LOOKS LIKE THIS IS THE LAST LETTER I AM WRITING TO THE NINJA. I WILL BE SENDING IN YOUR LETTERS TO THE NINJA. THIS WEEK IS THANKSGIVING BREAK FOR ME. I'M REALLY HAPPY. NOW I HAVE TIME TO POST MORE UPDATES FOR MY STORIES.**

 **I HOPE YOU LIKE THE LETTER I SENT TO NYA.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW. AND DON'T FORGET TO KEEP ASKING QUESTIONS. I'M ALWAYS TAKING QUESTIONS. NO MORE THAN FIVE QUESTIONS PLEASE.**


	7. Tanias Letter to Kai

Dear Kai,

I wanted to ask you what it feels like to not be the green ninja and about your parent's dying. And that I love you! Not that way but in a good way and that I personally think you are BETTER than the green ninja and you're the BEST ninja. You are my bae.

Love,

Tania.

PS. My name is Tania but they call me Nia, pronounced like how you say Nya. How funny is that?

Dear Tania,

Thanks for writing to me. I'm glad to hear from a great fan. I'm glad you love me in a good way. I actually have my heart set on someone else, but I will say that a lot of fans love me. When I found out that I wasn't going to become the green ninja, I was devastated. When I saw that I would protect him, that made me feel good inside. About my parents passing on. It was depressing when Nya and I lost them. At least I still have Nya. That's the best thing about it. Thanks for writing. Hope to hear from you again.

Sincerely,

Kai.

* * *

 **THIS LETTER IS FROM TANIA. I HOPE YOU ALL DON'T MIND, BUT I'M GOING TO PUT SOME EDITING IN YOUR LETTERS SO THEY WILL MAKE MORE SINCE. I'M SORRY ITS TAKING ME SO LONG TO EDIT AND UPDATE YOUR LETTERS. I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN. OH, WELL. HAPPY THANKSGIVING.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW. AND ASK QUESTIONS.**


	8. Craftastic12s Letter to Jay

Dear Jay,

I have some questions for you. These are my questions. Is your name supposed to be a pun, because you are Jay Walker so does that mean you are a Jaywalker? Who do you think is better for Nya (you or Cole. BTW I support Jaya). What happened to your eyebrow? Do you still love Nya or not? I am your number one biggest fan! (kind of)

Dear Craftastic,

Thank you for writing to me. I am happy to answer your questions. My name is not suppose to be a pun. Walker is my family's original last name, but they just came up with the name Jay. I suppose you could call me a jaywalker, considering that I usually have to break the law to save the day. Who do I think is better for Nya? If anybody is good for her, it should be me. Cole is not the type of person that should be dating Nya, no matter what. It was just a stupid computer. People will just have to deal with it. My eyebrow got slit by lightning when I was young. I was pretending to think that electricity hasn't been invented yet and lightning striked through my eyebrow. Do I still love Nya? Of course I do. I will always love Nya. Nothing can ever make me stop loving her. Well, thanks for writing. Hope to hear from you again.

Sincerely,

Jay.


	9. Ninja Ponys Letter to Lloyd

Dear Lloyd,  
Hello Lloyd. My name is Tori and of course I have some questions for you. Oh yeah, you, Jay and Zane are my favorite ninja. okay question one: Is it true that you're a total brony? that's what I'm hearing around the internet. number two: would you consider having someone new on the team? I say that because EVERYBODY knows that Cole can't cook and I know how to cook almost as good as Zane! Now #3: how old are you now? I don't know. I have no Idea. I'm 14 years old. thanks for reading and I hope that you write back soon!  
from,  
Tori

Dear Tori,

I'm glad to hear that I am one of your favorite ninja. Well, I'm sure that you have more than one favorite ninja. Everyone does. Anyway, on to the questions. No, I'm not a brony. I don't even know what that means. On to the second question. I would never consider getting anyone else on the team. Sure Cole can't cook and everybody else is different, but I wouldn't replace any of them. To answer your third question, I am sixteen years old. I'm old enough to drive a car so that why I say that. Looks as though you don't have anymore questions for me. Thanks for writing. I hope to hear from you again.

Lloyd

* * *

 **HEY, GUYS. I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS. I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH EXAMS AND ALL. I'M TRYING TO CATCH UP ON THIS.**

 **THIS LETTER WAS WRITTEN BY NINJA PONY. I FINALLY PUBLISHED HER LETTER. SHE'S A LITTLE IMPATIENT. REMEMBER WHAT SENSEI WU SAYS. PATIENCE.**

 **WELL, SEE YOU.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	10. The Night Ninjas Letter to Zane

Dear Zane,

First off I want to say that you are my all time favorite ninja,everything about you is perfect I do have one question though,why do you still let the ninja call you names?Seriously you don't deserve that,you deserve way better than them. Also are you and Pixal still a couple even though she is in you processor? If you aren't then you are literally the only guy I could ever see myself next question is what is your favorite flavor of ice cream? Mine is rocky road. Next,which is better?day or night? I like the Night better,it's much calmer and far more peaceful. My last question is,does being super intelligent ever get annoying?I know it dose for me.  
Love,  
Imortalice

Dear Imortalice,

I am glad to hear that you are my biggest fan. I must say that you have a nice name as well. Allow me to answer your questions. I'm not very sure what you mean by the ninja calling me names. I guess they do not affect me like they are suppose to. I must say that no matter if Pixal is inside my processor or right next to me, we are still compatible. On to the third question. If I have any type of flavor of ice cream, it has to be vanilla. I would prefer the daylight from night. If anything, the ninja and I enjoy the light than the darkness. I would not think that being intelligent is annoying. I actually enjoy it. It makes me a part of the team and it helps when danger arrives. Well, I suppose that is all the questions you have. Thank you for writing. I cannot wait to hear from you again.

Sincerely,

Zane

* * *

 **THIS LETTER IS FROM THE NIGHT NINJA. THANKS FOR SENDING A LETTER IN.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	11. The purple ninjas letter to Lloyd

the purple ninja

Dear Lloyd  
Hi, my name Is Sabrina. I'm a big fan of yours.  
Anyway, I would love to meet u. would u like to meet  
me? I love the fact that your father's a senei and  
mother's an archaeologist. I wish my parents were like  
yours. Now that would be sweet.  
Don't get me wrong, I love what they do.  
I'm Just saying.  
Bey

Dear Sabrina,

I'm glad to hear from you. Always great to write to a big fan of mine. I suppose you would wanna meet me. I'd like to meet you as well. Unless you plan to visit Ninjago City. I like the fact that my parents have great careers in life. Although I haven't spent a lot of time with them, they're still great. I'd like to say that it's best to let your parents be who they are. Well, it was great talking to you. Hope to hear from you again soon.

Sincerely,

Lloyd

* * *

 **HERE YOU ARE, PURPLE NINJA. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**


	12. Kittens Letter to Zane

Kittens

Dear Zane,  
You don't know me, but I know you. You have inspired me to keep moving and never give up. The people that think your weird can go to the underworld and kiss the spider's butts. You were and still are my favourite ninja because you have common sense.

Sincerely, kittens.

Ps: what happened to Kai's family? They are never mentioned in the show.

Dear Kittens,

I am very glad that you wrote to me. I may not know you, but I am glad you know me. We ninja are very well known. I am glad to inspire you to never give up. As the others and I always say, ninja never give up. Some say that I am weird, but if they want to say that, go ahead and let them. It won't bother me a bit. I am glad to have friends and brothers. That's all I need. I'm glad you think of me as your favorite ninja. About Kai`s family, I am not very sure what happened to them. I guess I was gone during that time. Thank you for writing to me. I hope to hear from you again soon.

Sincerely,

Zane.

* * *

 **THIS LETTER IS FOR KITTENS. I HOPE YOU LIKE WHAT ZANE WROTE YOU.**


	13. Turbulence439s Letter to Jay

Turbulence439

Dear Jay,  
You are my favorite Ninja out of them all since I relate to you on so many levels. I would play video games all day every day If I could, and I love comics. Maybe I'll even read the one that you read, Fritz Donegan. Plus, you and Nya are basically destined for each other. One of these days could I meet you both at Mega Monster amusement park? It would be awesome. I'm a big fan of you both :)

Dear Turbulence439,

I'm glad to hear that I am your favorite ninja. Great to hear from you. Glad we create to each other. If I wasn't a hero, I would definitely play video games and read comics all day. If you were from around here, you would enjoy reading Fritz Donegan. Best super hero ever! I'm just saying. I'm glad you think that Nya and I are made for each other. If you thought Cole was right for Nya, you got another thing coming. Your always welcomed to come meet the both of us at Mega Monster Amusement Park. As long as it's okay with Nya. Glad your a big fan of ours. Hope to hear from you again. Thanks for writing.

Sincerely,

Jay

* * *

 **HERE YOU ARE, TURBULENCE439. I HOPE YOU LIKE THE LETTER JAY SENT FOR YOU.**


	14. Jacklyns Letter to Jay

Jacklyn

Hello jay I am one of your biggest fans my cousin gets mad at me for being your biggest fans but when you propose to Nya will you have children or not also I wanted to know what is your best high score on one of your video games also I like your hair style please write back soon bye

Love,  
Jacklyn

Dear Jacklyn,

Wow! It seems you're my biggest fan. Don't worry. I have a lot of biggest fans. You and your cousin are both included. When I do propose to Nya, we will definitely have children. The best high score on my video games might be in the hundred thousands. I'm glad you like my hair style. Looks like you were so busy think about what to ask me that you wrote three questions in one sentence. That's not a bad thing, though. I'm just saying. Well, I hope to hear from you again soon. Thanks for writing.

Sincerely,

Jay

* * *

 **HERE YOU GO, JACKLYN. I HOPE YOU LIKE THE LETTER THAT JAY SENT TO YOU.**


	15. Maniac at Midnights Letter to Lloyd

Maniac at Midnight

Dear Lloyd,  
So if your the green ninja of power and can control all the elements does that mean literally ALL the elements?  
Lots of love!  
Maniac at Midnight

Dear Maniac at Midnight,

Thank you for writing to me. It looks as though you only have one question. I may be the Green ninja, but I only control certain elements. I only have the power to control fire, earth, lightning and ice. Nothing more. The rest of the elements are just, well, elements. I can't say anything more than that. If my father were still here, he would explain more of it to me. Well, I guess that's all from you. Thank for writing. I hope to hear from you again.

Sincerely,

Lloyd

* * *

 **HERE YOU ARE, MANIAC AT MIDNIGHT. I HOPE YOU ENJOY READING THE LETTER LLOYD SENT YOU.**


	16. Maniac at Midnights Letter to the Ninja

Maniac at Midnight

Dear ninja,  
Of all the elementals at the tournament of elements, who was your favorite?  
Lots o' love!  
Maniac at Midnight

Dear Maniac at Midnight,

Thanks for writing to all of us. We'd be happy to answer your question. We can't really decide on which elemental master was our favorite. We already know that Kai`s favorite is Skylor.

Kai: Hey!

Anyway, the rest of us are undecided. We have no idea. The only thing we were concerned about was getting Zane back.

Zane: It was a good thing they did. I was starting to dislike the smell of the factory.

Sorry we couldn't really answer your question, but at least we tried. Hey. At least Kai has a favorite elemental master.

Kai: That's it!

That all we have for you. Hope to hear from you again soon.

Sincerely,

The Ninja

* * *

 **HELLO AGAIN, MANIAC AT MIDNIGHT. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS LETTER FROM THE NINJA. IT'S ACTUALLY A BIT NHUMOROUS.**


	17. Starrys Letter to Kai

Starry-eyed Ninja

Dear Kai,  
Sup bro! I'm Starry-eyed Ninja, but plz call me Starry. I'm a HUGE fangirl of urs! U are the awesomest ninja ever! One question, plz mind me but why does it hair look like a train wreck? Said by my friend not me lol. I think I'm one of ur biggest fangirls ever just saying. Bye now! Hope ur life if filled with... STARS! :)  
Cheers,  
Starry

Dear Starry,

Thanks for writing to me. I'm glad to hear from an awesome fan girl. I'm glad you think I'm an awesome ninja. I am pretty awesome. Okay, I would like for you to tell your friend that my hair does not look like a train wreck. This is how I like my hair. Spikey and awesome, just like you think of me as. Awesome. I must say that my life is filled with stars. As long as I'm not seeing stars after somebody hits me over the head. Well, thanks for writing. I hope to hear from you again.

Sincerely,

Kai

* * *

 **HERE YOU ARE STARRY. I HOPE YOU LIKE THE LETTER THAT KAI SENT YOU. ITS FILLED WITH... STARS.**

 **WELL, THESE ARE ALL THE LETTERS I GOT SO FAR. IF YOU GOT QUESTIONS, SEND THEM IN. ONLY FIVE QUESTIONS PER LETTER PLEASE.**

 **SEE YOU LATER. FOR NOW.**


End file.
